Nadie sabe lo que tiene
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: A veces uno aprende del modo mas doloroso que dejo ir lo que mas debio cuidar en su vida, pero cuando lo hace ya puede ser muy tarde.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes no son mios sino de Hidekaz, si lo fueran no sabrian lo que haria(?) quizas haria que muchos chillen y rian al mismo tiempo.

Sugerencia: escuchar esta cancion Wedding Dress  watch?v=S7zZCGQsMAo Mientras lo leen creanme sirve para fondo.

Por favor no me maten no tengo nada en contra de Hungria o España pero me parecio esto una buena idea, ya que siempre los ponen a ellos como el tercero de la relacion, asi que ¿porque no hacer algo sobre eso? Sin mas que decir espero les guste y cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un Review.

**"Nunca sabes lo que tienes"**

Dicen que a veces las personas se dan cuenta tarde de lo que tuvieron, es decir siempre estuvieron seguros de que lo tendrían cerca de que nunca eso cambiaria, algo asegurado algo que siempre permanecería allí.

Lastima pensar eso es un error, y ahora dos personas aprendían aquello en aquella ceremonia, ella la veia tan radiante tan feliz, ¿Cómo podía decirle que por dentro quería ser ella la que portara ese vestido? ¿ con que derecho?. Después de todo ella había sido la que rechazo al otro, ella lo despreciaba ahora se preguntaba el porque lo había hecho.

Noto esos vivos ojos verdes, en el altar portando un bello ramo de flores silvestres era una ceremonia soñada como aquellos cuentos de hadas, el velo caía cubriendo su rostro estaba segura que sus mejillas estarían rojas, y no solo por el rubor del maquillaje. Recordaba el tiempo que vivieron juntas ella sabia que la otra siempre había esperado por otro caballero, uno que nunca fue a ella y al final acabo con otro que siempre la había buscado ¿ porque ahora se daba cuenta de su error?.

Las lagrimas salían cualquiera pensaría que era de alegría por la otra, no la odiaba era su amiga, quizás si ella tan solo no hubiera sido tan terca si tan solo hubiera aceptado la mano ajena cuando esta se la tendía quizás, quizás ella seria la que estuviera ahí y no su mejor amiga.

Por otra parte uno de los invitados yacía fuera de la iglesia apoyado cerca de un ventanal, los cabellos de este iban cubriendo su rostro parecía estar ido, portaba un traje el cual tenia una rosa a un lado.

¿Cómo no lo vio venir? ¿ porque creyó que nunca podría ocurrir?, y ahora se daba cuenta de su error, la chica la cual había compartido con él muchos años ahora estaba siendo entregada a otro, y ese otro era su amigo, se mordió el labio quería ir y detenerla, lo intento, pero fue tarde…

Había intentado ir tras ella pero cuando la vio tan feliz, ese radiante rostro no fue capaz quedo perplejo por esa imagen tan angelical y perfecta a sus ojos, pero ella ya no le pertenecería, ¿quien era él para evitarlo? Siglos, siglos que había negado esos sentimientos, que había apartado a la chica, que había oído a su otro amigo decirle que no debía dejar que todo pasara que a veces podía ser tarde y ahora entendía.¿Porque creyó que esto nunca pasaría?, era un idiota, pero no podía simplemente desaparecer las cosas ni su culpa.

Ya hacia un tiempo que su amigo dijo que tenia una chica a su lado, una que ellos conocían, pero nunca dijo su nombre quizás por respeto a su persona, lo detestaba quería romper su rostro con el puño, atacarlo como en sus tiempos de conquista, pero no tenia derecho alguno, sabia que el había sufrido mucho por un amor no correspondido, quizás el se la merecía aun mas.

Apretó sus puños, cuando supo quien era, el se disculpo pidió que lo entendiera, y que no lo odiara por ello, se había ido de ahí hecho una furia debía ser una broma, una cruel broma incluso viajo a casa de ella y decirle que su amigo estaba diciendo mentiras y cosas así, pero no, no fue así lo que encontró fue a la chica sonriendo y abrazándole diciéndole que había recibido una propuesta la noche anterior mostrando una anillo, uno que quizás el nunca podría entregárselo, ya no, fingió su mejor sonrisa, mientras tanto ahí estaba su hermano quien le lanzo una mirada furtiva y burlona, quizás no era el mejor candidato pero el prefería a cualquiera antes que su persona para estar cerca de la belga.

Alguien se fue acercando a donde el se encontraba – Mon ami, es mejor que entremos después de todo tu tienes los anillos – expreso el francés con su mejor traje y porte siempre galante siempre a la moda, sabia que el español estaba sufriendo lo que el albino siglos antes cuando supo de la boda de la belga, quizás por eso le dijo que entendía si no quería entrar pero que eso seguro pondría triste a su ahora futura esposa.

Sin animo asintió y empezó a andar fue así como observaban ambas personas la ceremonia, el momento en que aquellos que los amaron y que fueron gente que consideraron seguras, ¿Por qué? Quizás porque pensaron que ellos siempre los elegirían, que nunca nadie los separaría de su lado.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt aceptas a Emma Vanderhoeven para amarla, cuidarla, estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, la salud, la enfermedad, y serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe- pronunciaba el padre.

-Ja – el albino miraba a la mujer frente a él, eran tan opuestos pero al mismo tiempo ella era paciente, sabia bien que podía ser alguien exasperante, y que bueno podría no ser el mejor de todo, tenia ciertos modales lejos de lo que la otra seguro estaba acostumbrada, podía ser quizás narcisista, y muy tosco y brusco, pero ella había sido una gran amiga, estuvo con él cuando sentía tanta soledad, una que compartían, y luego de eso empezaron una relación, nunca supo como acabo de aquel modo, quizás porque era dulce, calida porque mostraba un lado fuerte y decidido cuando quería, porque no era tan princesa como otros pensaban quizás un poco de aquella dulzura lo había cautivado y quiso ir mas y cerrar las puertas del pasado.

Emma Vanderhoeven aceptas a Gilbert Beilschmidt para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, la salud , la enfermedad, y serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe- ella miro al albino realmente no sabia como había empezado a fijarse en el otro, ella siempre creyó que su amiga se daría cuenta de la existencia de este que no debía rechazarlo, pero no había sido así, al principio sintió culpa y mucha pues sabia que quizás no era correcto, pero con el tiempo aprendió que el otro no era como todos podían pensar que había un lado dulce un lado que a ella le gustaba, ambos juntaron su soledad, sus malos amores y acabaron de aquel modo enamorados, porque si, ella no negaría que parte de ella siempre tendría en mente al joven español, pero no podía seguir en ese camino, mas cuando alguien mas le había mostrado otras puertas otro camino uno donde viviría feliz, quizás habría tropiezos y dificultades pero estaba segura de su decisión

-J'accepte – pronuncio mientras tanto el padre dejaba las siguientes palabras hacia los invitados.

-Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre –

Todos parecían esperar algo, de parte del castaño que yacía a unos pocos metros del albino y la chica que estaba en las primeras filas como la madrina realmente todos creyeron que alguno diría algo, menos la pareja ¿Por qué pensarían algo así?. Nada ni una palabra aunque la tentación estaba allí.

Fue así como el padre dio el visto bueno y daría el fin a la ceremonia mientras el albino quitaba el velo del rostro de la chica frente a él, descubriendo sus ojos que solo podían verlo ahora a él fue así como juntaron sus labios, una escena que provoco muchos sentimientos en aquella ceremonia, dicen que a veces el karma devuelve lo que uno hace quizás eso ocurría con ellos, pues la húngara nunca creyó conocer el sentimiento del prusiano en carne viva, y el español menos ya que sabia que la otra había aguantado muchas aventuras de este, y demás rechazos a su persona.

La pareja saldría de aquella iglesia mientras las demás naciones los felicitaban, el americano había organizado una gran ceremonia, y bueno el ingles les había rentado un buen chofer y limusina, digno así como la decoración, todos habían participado de algún modo.

Ella miro al español con una sonrisa, y el a la húngara, ambos sentían que el tiempo se detenía mientras miraban a aquella pareja abandonando el lugar para así tomar ahora una vida de casados, porque quizás Gilbert ya no era una nación, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera existiendo, y quizás la belga no era alguien que muchos tomasen en cuenta, pero era claro que ambos tenían algo en común, y de algún modo su compañía había sanado las heridas que cargaron por tanto tiempo

Y es asi como aprendieron una frase, una que marcaría el destino de aquellos que presenciaban tan bella y trágica escena "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ha perdido"


End file.
